Volviéndome una chica de mente
by NeruLinne
Summary: ¿que pasaría si un chico en tu escuela te confunde sentimentalmente? , no quedaría otra cosa mas que aceptar que eres homosexual [Viñeta] I-Inuyasha ¡suéltame¡ -el pelinegro le decia forcejeando para que el mayor lo soltara. - Obligame - el ojidorado le sonrió para acercarse peligrosamente a su cara.
1. Introducción, Muy corta introduccion

**Bueno primero que nada Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko-sama espero disfruten de la historia que de mi cabecita loca acaba de inventar xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta relación contiene YAOI si no te gusta es mejor que no la leas.**

Era una tarde tranquila en Hoshinki y también en el pequeño templo Higurashi un chico con aspecto no tan femenino pero con ojos cálidos y color miel con una sonrisa que le podía encantar a cualquiera se disponía a bajar las escaleras con un estado anímico no muy favorable para ir a la secundaria. ¿Razón? Examen de matemáticas a primera hora, suspiro mientras bajaba esas extensas escaleras ¿Quién dijo que ir a la escuela era divertido? ¡Nadie! En realidad quería bajar y matar a su abuelo a escobillonasos quien dijo que hacer ejercicio era una buena idea y mando a construir el templo tan lejos de su colegio y escaleras endemoniadamente largas – Estúpidas escaleras – Dijo apestado mientras daba rienda apurada ya que estaba llegando tarde a su querida secundaria, esa que amaba tanto esa que le daba tanto animo ir ¿Qué no podía quedarse en su casa a menos una vez en el año y no tener asistencia perfecta?, No su madre dijo que estaba en peligro de repetir porque había faltado casi un mes.

Cierto casi olvido decir mi nombre, Me llamo Kagome Higurashi soy un chico de 17 años no soy de cuerpo muy fuerte menos tengo una personalidad dominante no soy como ese Inuyasha al que toda chica quiere pero soy alguien sensible a quien le gusta escuchar música, dormir en clase, escaparse de clase, sentir el viento en mi cara y seguir durmiendo.

¡Kagome-kun! –Escucho a lo lejos dándose vuelta con sus talones regalando su mejor sonrisa - ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy Kagome? - ¿Quién era?, quien más que Sango Tai una china que iba en su mismo curso, su paso apurado disminuyo considerablemente – digamos que no amanecí de muy buen humor hoy sango – El chico la miro con sus ojeras notables que delataban que había estado estudiando asta tarde la chica mirándolo solo sonrió para dar una carcajada sonora burlándose de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas?, hacia un rato que había llegado a su primera hora de clase y ya sus ojos tentaban a cerrarse veía bastante borrosos y ponía de todo su esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido en clase, Sango a su lado le dio un codazo a las costillas para que se diera cuenta de que su queridísimo profesor lo estaba observando bostezo para dejar en claro que le importaba una mierda lo que opinara el vejete y que se pudriera que si le quería poner un 1.0 que se lo pusiera a él no le importaban mucho las notas.

Hey, Higurashi – escucho a lo lejos de su sueño la voz claramente de ese ser que no odiaba pero que tampoco le agradaba – Oye, ¡Oye! ¡Higurashi! –se dio media vuelta en su banco para ver al peliblanco que lo miraba con malicia no alcanzo a decir amablemente [que quieres idiota] Inuyasha saco envoltorio de contenido blanco de su bolso para tirárselo en la cara ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¡Talco! Como ese ser se le ocurría tirarle talco a la cara él era ¡alérgico a eso¡ - Maldito Inuyasha me las pagaras engreído ya verás a la salida te voy a agarrar a golpes de una manera maldito perro¡ - Exclamo bastante enojado mientras el chico reía, su risa termino cuando el engendro del maestro repetía una vez más - ¡HIGURASHI! ¡TAISHO! ¡SALGAN DE EL SALOR EN ESTE MOMENTO! –Inuyasha sonriente obedeció lastimosamente Kagome con un humor de perros salió del salón dejando atrás las burlas de su mejor amiga y sus compañeros que se reían de él y de Inuyasha por haber sido tan estúpidos.

Kagome, deberías tener más sentido del humor – Repitió el peliblanco mirándolo.

Mira quien lo dice el Rey de la risa –Dijo enfatizando mucho en Risa digamos que Inuyasha no era precisamente aquel chico que se atrevía a lanzar bromas al aire o mucho menos un alago a cualquier persona, él era una persona reservada y callada solo tenía un amigo que todos le decía Monje, en realidad la historia de ese apodo era bastante divertida pero estaba claro que es para otro día.

¡Oye!, !¿Qué acabas de decir estúpido?¡ -el peliblanco lo puso contra la pared dejándolo bastante sorprendido ¿Qué le ocurría a este maldito imbécil? –¡ I-Inuyasha suéltame¡ -El pelinegro aparto la mirada un poco sonrojado por la cercanía que tenía ese muchacho y más porque lo estaba apretando un poco. Fuerte contra la pared, Inuyasha al notar el estado del chico se alejó ¿Qué había pasado? no podía pensar con claridad notablemente, ¿él no era Gay o sí?, Kagome se planteaba una y otra vez esa pregunta mientras intentaba no poner atención en aquel chico que se había ido a sentar un poco lejos del ¿Por qué sintió esa sensación de querer besarlo?, ¿no estaba claro? Él no quería ser Gay toda su vida soñó con estar con una bella chica, casarse y tener unos bellos hijos.

Había sentido emociones fuera de lo normal no comprendía como esos sentimientos podían existir sobretodo en el que era muy hombre para sus cosas ¿Cómo podía pensar cosas homosexuales? Se reusaba a pensar en eso una y otra vez.

El profesor lo llamo dentro de la clase para comenzar el día normalmente, Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha pidieron disculpas por interrumpir su clase de biología.

Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi un chico de 17 años y esta es la historia de cómo me volví Gay.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi graaaandioooooosa introducción xD**

**Como surgió la idea: era una tarde hermosa y viendo junjou romántica con una amiga o creo que asi se llamaba ene me quedo gustado el romance de CHICOXCHICO ósea YAOI xD y me surgió esta idea, pero habrá lemonmas adelante.**

**Pffff obvio como no poner *o*.**

**Se aceptan críticas, ideas y sobretodo ¡COMENTARIOS! [me hacen sentir mejor para continuar :v] aporten ideas de cómo quieren que se desarrolle la historia toda idea es bienvenida y responderé muy amablemente preguntas :# **

**ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A TODA ESA MENTE PERVERTIDA QUE LE GUSTA EL YAOI, LES DESEO UN BUENA NOCHE [o día].**


	2. Sentimientos nuevos

**Antes que nada perdón si actualizo tarde xD es que ando media ocupadita.**

**Nah mentira, me da la paja de seguir escribiendo pero are lo posible para seguir este fic.**

**Bueno disfruten del fic [Yaoi] los personajes son de Rumiko pero la historia es de mi cabecita loca **

**- **** cambio de escena.**

Estaba cansado, Suspiro mirando su celular que marcaba 3 llamadas pérdida de su amiga Sango movió los ojos a su lámpara mientras bostezaba, tomo su celular para marcar el número de su amiga.

-¿Alo?

-¿Quién es?

-Sango.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Sango!

Estaba irritado odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía de jugarretas con él no era un estado anímico muy calmado cuando estaba con la tarea hasta la cabeza. -¿Kago-kun? ¿Qué deseas a ahora? ¿No has visto la hora?, ¡ni creas que te pasare la tarea de historia!- gruñí mientras ella aun me gritaba y miraba la hoja de cálculo que tenía en mis manos, procedí a decir – Sango-chan ¿tú sabes cuándo se entrega la tarea de matemática? – Realmente estaba cansado esa noche y quería que fuera para la semana entrante –Kagome-kun la tarea de matemática se entrega para la próxima semana.- escuche su voz fastidiada y yo corte dejándola hablar sola. Mire con alegría el cielo mientras dejaba mi ropa a un lado para estar solo en bóxer y dormir un poco

Desperté mirando la hora de el despertador mientras escuchaba a mi madre debajo de la escaleras con la dulce voz clara -¡Kagome! Con un carajo ya debes irte¡- Salí como si mi alma se la llevara el diablo de la cama lavándome la cara y poniéndome el uniforme en tiempo record.

Me topé con las malditas escaleras-¡Malditas escaleras¡ -grite mentalmente para ver la cara de sango con un notorio fastidio para después correr junto a mi directo a la secundaria -¡Vamos tarde otra vez¡ -sonreí para correr más fuerte sé que algunas veces podía ser tonto ser así sonreír por todo, pero enserio sentir la adrenalina de que nos cerrarían el portón justo en el rostro si llegáramos tarde al colegio.

Escuche como el profesor pasaba la lista a la esquina del pasillo de mi clase, ese profesor era un griton

-Mei

-Presente

-Houshi

-Presente

-Taisho

-Presente.

-Higurashi

- … -No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie.

-¡Higurashi¡

Entre jadeando cansado con el notable sudor mientras intentaba recuperar el asiente- Aquí estoy Sensei-el profesor me miro muy fríamente mientras me señalaba que me fuera a mi asiento, me puse rígido al sentir una miraba encima de mi como si me estuviera acechando me di vuelta sobre mi banco para mirar quien me estaba vigilando y ahí lo vi, esos ojos dorados profundos su boca anegada y su ceño fruncido que me hacían entrar un trance, él se sonrojo para mirar a otro lado mientras yo me daba vuelta mirando fijamente la pared rojo.

Señores hoy daremos cuenta de que ahí trabajos en grupo y los are con quien yo decida para que trabajen mejor, no dejare a nadie con sus amigos y tampoco los dejare con quienes se relación de alguna manera mejor. –El profesor me miro a mi para luego mirar a Inuyasha para sonreír y para malditamente decir –Higurashi usted ira con Taisho –Escribio en un cuaderno mientras yo ponía una cara de pocos amigos e inuyasha se cruzaba de brazos y se dedicaba a charlar con Miroku.

Sonó el timbre para la salida, me levante de mi asiento para esperar a sango afuera de la sala –Kagome- me di vuelta para ver que era inuyasha quien decía mi nombre - ¿Qué se te ofrece Inuyasha? –estaba un poco nervioso pero aun así no soy tan estúpido para tartamudear con un simple saludo –Veras…esta noche nos toca hacer el trabajo de historia y se me ocurría la idea de llevar un poco de cerveza para pasar la noche en tu casa también- me enoje un poco, no me agradaba de que se quedara en mi casa y en mí mismo cuarto pero asentí para luego ver a sango y caminar donde estaba ella. Inuyasha solo me miraba fijamente mientras me marchaba con Sango ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, su miraba me penetraba la cabeza.

Kagome no quiero ser chismosa pero creo que Inuyasha te mira mucho ¿no crees? –Mire a sango un poco sonrojado para luego mirar a otra parte – Bueno, la verdad es que yo también eh notado eso. –la chica me miro con una sonrisa pervertida para golpearme el brazo con el codo – No será que le gustes Kagome –La chica se rio de mi expresión que estaba rojo para luego llevarme una mano directo a la cara con un claro choque en mi frente –No digas cosas estúpidas sango, es prácticamente imposible –le dije con la cara más calmada que pude poner-Aja y yo soy del futuro –mi amiga se alejó de mi para ir al negocio del colegio mientras yo me dirigía a una mesa del café.

La vi venir con 2 emparedados de queso un momento… ¿Qué era eso?, Me puse rojo al notar que inuyasha ya no era disimulado para verme se puso en la mesa de al frente tomando una soda para mirarme fijamente mientras yo intentaba comer mi emparedado - ¿Kagome sucede algo? – reacciona para mirar a mi amiga a mi lado asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente aun nervioso mientras aun sentía los ojos de inuyasha sobre mí.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Caminamos directo al salón a la para tomar nuestros bolsos y eh ir directamente a las duchas para deporte –Kagome ¿vas con nosotros? –Mire al amigo de Inuyasha él era Miroku Houshi ¿Por qué le decían así? Bien, les contare la historia.

Flash Back.

Y a si tienen que arrepentirse y comprar mis sellos para proteger sus hogares y mamas con papas de demonios –Miraba a un chico con ojos azulados y su pelinegro que se podía admirar en un cajón promocionando sus pergaminos de protección a otros niños, según el era un Monje respetado del lejano oriente, por eso le decíamos así. Monje Miroku.

Fin Flash Back.

Asentí rápidamente para seguirlo corriendo –Oye Kagome, quiero decirte algo –Lo mire sin expresión alguna - ¿Qué te pensarías si te digo que Inuyasha se siente atraído por ti? –Quede en shock por un momento mientras intentaba descifrar el sentimiento que recibía acaso era ¿felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo? –B-Bueno veras, no sé qué sentiría pero yo no soy Gay ni nada por el estilo –El monje rio para darme unas palmadas en la espalda para mirar a inuyasha quien estaba con una chica que lo miraba sonrojada y el la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Mire enojado tenia celos, si tenía celos de esa chica ¿Quién se creía ella para mirar sonrojada a inuyasha? Pero… ¿Por qué tenía celos? Se supone que yo soy gay y tampoco me interesaba Inuyasha en forma sentimental ¿acaso me estaba volviendo gay? Me sonroje para caminar dentro de los vestidores.

¿Les cuento el resto del día?, Inuyasha se puso a pelear porque un chico me boto sin intención en clase de deporte dejando bastante claro que no le gustaba que me tocaran, peleamos en la clase de historia otra vez y yo enojado le tire las cosas de la mesa a ambos nos echaron de la clase y me acorralo contra la pared cosa que me dejo bastante sorprendido y por ultimo me acompaño a mi casa para hacer la tarea no sin antes haber comprado un paquete de 12 cervezas.

Estaba agotado y mi muñeca dolía mire a Inuyasha que destapa otra cerveza y me ofrecía una lata, La tome para mirarla y darle un sorbo –Estas medio ebrio mejor déjala sé que terminamos la tarea pero aun así no quiero llevarte ebrio a tu casa –Lo mire fijamente para que el me sonriera-Nunca sabes cuándo dejar de torturarme con esa fingida actitud dura ¿no? –lo mire acercarse a para posicionarse encima de mí, intente alejarlo pero yo también estaba muy ebrio y era muy débil junto a los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha.

¿Por qué sentía esto? Me estoy volviendo homosexual y esto no era bueno, lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Inuyasha por debajo de mi playera y a mi madre subiendo las escaleras ¿y ahora que hago?

_Bueno aquí termina el fic de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo que les haya encantado no olviden dejar comentarios._

_[¡Me alimento de ellos!] /?_

_Respectivos agradecimientos._

_Kira Jaeger Taisho: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya interesado xD no logro mucho en niñas con mi escritura y descuida que la seguire._

_Daii'Evans: Gracias, tratare de mejorar porque aún no se casi nada de ortografía o como escribir fic soy totalmente nueva en esto._

_NATASHAMAY: aquí está la conti, disfrútala y estate atenta al fic._

_Kanato: Cállate imbécil =_=_

_Bittersweet: :33 gracias, me encanta que te encante /?_

_MichMS: gracias, este fic lo hice porque estaba ansiosa de ver yaoi xD y descuida que habrá lemon ewe._

_Vampire star: tomare en cuenta tu día, a ver si puedo hacer otro fic con el xD [pido permiso para tu idea]_

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no olviden seguir comentando, recibo criticas buenas o malas :33_

_Pido perdón si es muy corto aun no consigo la total inspiración de hacerlo largo._


End file.
